rctfandomcom-20200223-history
RollerCoaster Tycoon:Policy
These "rules" have not yet been approved. Discussion of the policies is occurring on this page. These are rules that all users, both registered and unregistered, must follow in order to be allowed to contribute to the Wiki. Administrators are responsible for handling rule breakages and handling users that break rules, through use of warnings, blocks, or bans. The following policies may be discussed, and changed by a vote, on the discussion page. General Rules These rules apply Wiki-wide unless stated. Vandalism Vandalism is strictly prohibited *Vandalism is defined as: :*Removal of information from pages, :*Use of profanity anywhere, :*Insertion of wrong, misleading, or nonsense information into pages. Penalties *Minor vandalism, including minor word changes, will be met with an initial warning. *Removing vast amounts of information, blanking a page, or inserting nonsensical or pointless information will be met with a one-day block. *Vandalizing major pages, template pages, or pages essential to the function of the wiki, will be met with at least a three-day block. Profanity The use of "swear words", "cuss words", sexual innuendo or sexually-explicit language, or the inclusion of sexually-explicit images, videos or links, is inappropriate for this wiki, and is strictly prohibited in all areas. *Use of profanity will be treated as vandalism, warranting an automatic one-day block for less severe cases, and at least a three-day block for more severe or vulgar cases. *Usernames containing profanity will be blocked indefinitely. Spam Users adding spam content, including unapproved ads, solicitations, to new articles or existing articles will receive a warning for minor offenses, then blocks increasing in length for subsequent offenses or for offense severity. Behavior Editors are expected to remain civil at all times, and to avoid "shouting", threats, or hostility towards others. Administrators may issue warnings or enforce a "cool-down" period by giving users temporary blocks (anywhere between 1 hour and 1 day) if an editor or editors are becoming hostile. Continued hostility may result in more lengthy blocks or bans. Penalties As a rule, Administrators/Sysops, as well as Wikia staff, helpers, and some others, are allowed to address unacceptable behavior and policy violations. Administrators have a handful of tools at their disposal. Warnings Administrators may issue warnings to users that violate policies. These warnings should be placed on a user's talk page, and may not be removed by the user unless an Administrator says differently. Removal of a warning may result in additional warning or temporary blocks. Blocks When warnings are not sufficient to stem negative behavior, or as an automatic response to certain policy violations, Administrators, Wikia Staff and others, may issue blocks to users. These blocks should not be overused, and should be kept reasonable as to the offense(s). Bans In extreme cases, the Administrators, including Wikia Staff and others, reserve the ability to issue permanent or indefinite blocks to users who severely or repeatedly violate these policies or Wikia general policies. The use of a ban should be used as a last resort, after other avenues have been exhausted.